Distractions
by JustAGirlWithAPen
Summary: It's a normal Friday night for Japan- scary movies at America's house -when it suddenly America gets really freaked out! Japan will just have to find something to distract him. Fluff, Ameripan!


**Author's Note: I do not own Hetalia… but a girl can dream!**

**Even if I did, I don't ship this pairing, it's just a little something I wrote for a friend on a challenge I tried to make it cute, and it's really fluffy, I know, but I hope you enjoy! **

**I wrote this in Engrish (translation: substituting r's or rl's where l's would be, to try to make it sound like Japan's accent!) on purpose!**

America practically bounced into the room, carrying a bowl of butter-leaden popcorn. It smelled strange and western to Japan, who munched a stick of pocky thoughtfully. The mood he was sensing from America right now was much like Lithuania's ; America was both honest-to-God scared out of his mind and yet excited at the same time. _Is it rearrly worth it Arlfred? You don't have to watch it. _

"Hahahaha-this is going to be awesome! I'm scared already. Play the *munch munch* video, Japan *munch* man!" America asked, eating popcorn like he did hamburgers. Japan wrinkled his delicate nose and clicked the remote. It was some cheesy creature-feature, as America had run out of horror movies with plots. Every Thursday night, he would go over to America's house to watch one of these movies-not because the Asian nation enjoyed them, but simply because nobody else would. _He should ask Arthur sometime, _Japan thought. _I'm sure he wourdn't mind. _America did seem to be truly scared, though. The single pillow that adorned his overstuffed couch was being strangled by the young western nation.

Japan sighed and turned to face the screen. It was worse than the DVD case had sounded; the creatures were obviously made of plaster and rubber. There was an excessive amount of fake blood used, and the Asian nation cringed to think of how long the writers must've had to sit and think about all the different types of ways to die. The sound track was the only thing even remotely scary, being an eerie, slow rendition of American lullabies. Still, the tunes weren't as intimately associated with memories of his childhood, so Japan let it roll off his back.

He was surprised America had been so silent. Actually, the eastern country realized, he had never heard the American say nothing for more than a few minutes. He gathered up his tin of pocky, expecting to find the American asleep and leave. He was wrong. The sandy blonde country was pale and clutching the pillow to his stomach like he was physically ill. The grey T-shirt he was wearing was slightly damp and clung to the small of his back. His glasses were slightly askew, and his fists clenched and unclenched.

"America…" Japan's tone was concerned. As if released from a spell, the young nation sprung up and grabbed his guest's shoulders. Japan nearly had a heart attack. _I will never understand western nations and their movies. _"…you gotta listen to me dude! I'm serious man, I'm fo real serious, I don't think I can spend the night alone here, what if something freaky happens?" Japan took advantage of his pause for breath to remove himself from the other's grasp. Taking a step back, he tried to think rationally. _What am I supposed to do now? I knew we shorldn't have watched that movie… but it wasn't even scary anyways…_

"America! Purl yourserf together! You're the hero, remember?" the island nation said in his most official voice. It didn't work.

"I'm so scared, man, it could be anywhere!" America put his back against the wall. "We gotta do something, dude, I can't get it out of my head!" Japan ran a hand through his ink-black hair. The frantic western nation refused his offer to go make some tea (probably because England had ruined his appetite for that type of thing years ago), and even the offer to run out to an American all-night food stop, claiming something ridiculous about how a cheesy Hollywood monster was going to get him. Unless he could think of something fast, Japan realized he'd have to spend the night halfheartedly comforting his friend. Once again, he found himself being squeezed like a cheap Chinese plushy.

An evil thought flitted across his mind. Japan smiled to himself. _That just might work. _

"America! Rook at me!" Staring up into large blue eyes, Japan suddenly felt very small. He gulped. Grabbing a fistful of T-shirt, Japan pulled the America down towards him. It had been so long since the last time… but Japan forced himself not to think about that moment. Overcoming the initial shock of being in such close proximity of another person's face, he kissed the American.

His thin lips tasted much like Japan had thought they would. There was still some popcorn butter on his lower lip-it was unbearably salty-and underneath that, he tasted like everything. It was fitting for a land of extremes and excess. It took Japan a moment to come back to reality, and realize that despite everything… America was kissing him back. Suddenly the world crystallized in front of the eastern nation. One hand had left its post on America's shirt and traveled up to tangle itself in sandy-blonde hair. The other had unclenched, as had the other country's…

Although he hadn't realized they were moving backwards, Japan felt his shoulder blades touch the wall as America seemed to stumble. His lips parted in surprise, and the westerner pulled away. They stood there for what seemed like forever, countless seconds trickling away. Bottomless brown eyes contemplated blue ones and refrained from speaking. Blue eyes tried to figure out what just happened, thinking about what a hero would do. It was Japan who broke the silence first.

"Now what are you afraid of?" America's eyes widened and the tiny Asian blushed pink as a cherry blossom.

"Well, now I can't remember," he answered, blushing as well. He ran a hand through his hair, causing Nantucket to flip up. The American threw back his head and laughed. "Good one, man!"

Japan smirked. "Dou itashimashite" The two separated and tried their best to look casual once again. The Japanese man took a step towards the door. "I rearry shourd be going," he apologized, stepping into the hallway.

"Sure, see you next week?" the island nation nodded. "Alright man, thanks for…" he hesitated, making sure the Asian's back was towards him before continuing, "everything. I never would have been able to sleep without you!" Japan continued on to the door. The only acknowledgement he gave America was a slight nod with a smile, before slipping out into the cold again.

America ran to the door, sticking his torso outside and waving with abandon. "SEEYA 'ROUND, KIKUUU!"

As soon as Japan's smart car was out of sight, the American closed and locked the door before sliding down to the carpet on it. He pressed his cool hands onto his cheeks, which felt like they were on fire. Finally, America allowed himself a small smile. _Mission Accomplished._

**Note: **

"**Dou itashimashite" means "You're welcome" in Japanese.**


End file.
